


It

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassination, Dark fic, I Don't Even Know, I'm really sorry, Murder, Other, There is something wrong with me, Violence, child threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The asset is not a person, not anymore. It does not have a name, only a rank. It is no more than a weapon. Less than that of a dog, or even a gun for that matter. It simply carries out its mission, reports, and waits. The asset does not feel. The asset does not think. The asset simply obeys."</p>
<p>Pre the winter soldier. In which We get to see Bucky fucking shit up cause I really love the winter soldier all evil and brainwashed and shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	It

**Author's Note:**

> So Ive been obsessed with the Winter soldier fucking shit up lately. I really like the darkness to the character and I never see any fics about it. I love Bucky being an angel and trying to get his memory back and adopting kittens as much as the next person but I really really like The Winter Soldier. Ive also grown attached to Rumlow. I know I know he's meant to be the villain but Ive always been a bad guy lover. Any ways this fic could potentially be triggering as the winter soldier does not only get violent with his target but he also gets violent with a child. So if you feel you'll be triggered by that turn away now. I don't go into much detail but still just to be safe. Well I think that's about it. Enjoy kiddies but probably not.
> 
> Un bettaed all mistakes are mine

The asset is not a person, not anymore. It does not have a name, only a rank. It is no more than a weapon. Less than that of a dog, or even a gun for that matter. It simply carries out its mission, reports, and waits. The asset does not feel. The asset does not think. The asset simply obeys.

It is efficient in every way it is required to be. It can take out men, women, and children if required of it and it will not hesitate because it has no choice. As obedient as a dog as relentless as a machine. The asset is the ultimate weapon.

Brock Rumlow is in charge of keeping it under control, and by that of course, he gives the orders and ensures the asset carries them out. There isn't very much controlling that can be done with something as powerful as the Winter soldier.

They're on an important mission deep in Magadan. Its a simple mission. Extract, interrogate, return, report. Nothing they haven't done a million times over. But their target is stubborn. They've taken him, his wife, and daughters to a warehouse in the middle of nowhere. They've beaten him, threatened him and still he wont give the information they need. As a last resort they call in the asset.   
\--  
When Rumlow comes out to get it, its staring at the wall of the van like it cant see what its looking at.

"He won't talk." Rumlow says simply after a moment and the asset nods and follows him into the building silently.

The moment it enters the room silence falls. It is Hydra's greatest weapon, a rumor in some parts and for this team to see it in action is like a treat to them. Rumlow finds himself smirking when the team quiets and the asset approaches its target.

It looks at Rumlow for its objective and he simply nods, his arms crossed over his chest. "Extract information at all costs. Target is disposable."

Thats all it needs. It clenches its metal hand into a fist and connects it with the targets face so hard that the loud crack of the targets teeth breaking off echoes through the building.

The target falls over in his chair, blood pouring from his mouth like water from a broken tap.

The asset crouches and runs his flesh and blood hand over the targets balding head, catching a handful of hair and pulling his head up. It stays like that for a moment as the target groans in agony. 

"Tell me where the file is." It speaks it so fluently in Russian that Rumlow cant believe there was a rumor the asset was from Brooklyn. There was no way.

The target shakes his head in response, still whimpering pitifully, and the asset sighs. It lets the targets head drop onto the concrete and the sound resembles that of dropping a cocoanut from a ladder. 

It looks at Rumlow expectantly and the strike team leader nods in understanding. He nods to two members of the team, who in turn retrieve the targets wife and daughter. The mother is cradling the child with everything she has when the asset rips the little girl from her arms and puts a knife to her throat. It moves to kneel in front of the target and it seems its the only one the mothers gut wrenching screams aren't bothering.

The asset shakes the loose hair from its baby blues and wrests its head on the child's shoulder. The girl cant be more than ten and her terror is hanging thick in the quiet building as the nations greatest weapon holds a knife to her throat. Everyone stays silent, the assets thick Moscow accent cutting the silence like a blade. It no longer cares for speaking Russian when the target knows what it wants.

"Where. Is. The. File." Its arm re calibrates as it tightens its grip on the handle of the knife. The perfect punctuation to the statement and the child's unceasing tears seem to be enough to make the target spill everything through the blood caked around his mouth and in his throat.

The asset slings the girl away and back to her mother, standing and looking, once again, at Rumlow to assure he got the information. 

When the strike team leader nods the asset turns and discharges its 375 Derringer into the target until the gun clicks its resignation. The asset clicks the trigger for a long time until its satisfied with the targets death.

It walks to Rumlow, stopping briefly without looking at him.

"Am I needed?" Its not really a question. The defiance teeming the edges of its accent are enough to know its more of a statement than anything. A silent 'I'll be in the car.'

"No, you are dismissed." Rumlow smirks and the asset bumps his shoulder as it goes to the van to wait. 

The rest of the team stares at Rumlow for an ungodly amount of time, half of them expecting him to loose his shit at the defiance the asset shows, but he only smiles to himself.

"Well, don't just stand around with your dicks in your hands get this mess cleaned up." He turns as they start to move again and heads for the van. He very much likes being in charge of the Winter soldier. He finds the way it kills without prejudice fascinating and the slight defiance sort of endearing.

When he gets back to the van and climbs into the back with the asset its staring at the wall again. Rumlow rolls his eyes and says nothing.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
